Kim Kaphwan
Kaphwan Kim, usually written surname first as Kim Kaphwan(Hangul: 김갑환, Hanja: 金甲喚, Katakana: キム・カッファン), is a character in both the Fatal Fury and King of Fighters series by SNK. Kim is a master of Taekwondo and considers himself a fighter of justice. Kim's original teammates, Chang Koehan and Choi Bounge, were to be teamed up with another dangerous criminal character to form the "Fugitive Team" but Kim was added to the team instead. His official nickname is The Crown Jewel of Taekwondo. In recent years, Kim's first name "Kaphwan" was seemingly dropped as SNK-Playmore refers to him only as "Kim". Additionally, Kim in Korean is now known as the "head of the Kim family" (金家藩). The reasons for this are unknown though rumors speculate that he was named after the Korean president of Viccom, who had a similar pronunciation to Kim's name (金甲煥). Additionally, Kim's sons are also named after the real Kim's son (Jae Hoon) and younger brother (Dong Hwan). After the fallout of the first online game, Kaphwan was removed from Kim's name. In Gamest's 1997 Heroes Collection, Kim was voted as the staff's tenth favorite character. In a 2005 poll made by SNK-Playmore USA, he was voted as the tenth fan favorite character with a total of 119 votes. HistoryEdit Fatal FuryEdit Kim is the reigning world champion of Tae Kwon Do. He has been able to use this in his favor and fight against the best fighters on the planet. He first traveled to fight Krauser, who was looking for some decent challenges. On the way, he encountered the "Lone Wolf" himself, Terry Bogard. They soon became very good friends, and ever since, Kim always agrees to help Terry in all that he can, though a definite rivalry is maintained. Kim also has two sons, Kim Dong Hwan and Kim Jae Hoon, as well as a wife (named Myeng Swuk in Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture), as well as many others in his dojang. The King of FightersEdit Kim is considered as both a sport and national hero in his native Korea. This status is what enabled him to convince the authorities to give him custody over Chang Koehan and Choi Bounge to rehabilitate them out of their criminal ways. Although both men resented Kim for his actions, they have since grown to grudgingly respect him. In most of his King of Fighters appearances, he has been team captain of Team Korea. In The King of Fighters XI, Kim appeared as a member of Team Fatal Fury in place of Tizoc. Wanting to see Kim enjoy himself for once, Chang and Choi convince him to join with Terry Bogard and Duck King. Although he's happy that his disciples have matured, he is forced to play the middle man between his teammates, both of them ragging on each other over trivial grievances. In the team's ending, the team celebrates at the Pao Pao Cafe and Kim becomes humorously drunk, advising Terry to find a wife and get married. Realizing that his first "rehabilitation subjects" have amended their ways, Kim remembers two other villains that have disturbed him in the past, Hwa Jai and Raiden, and calls them to Southtown. Kim believes that they are still working for Geese Howard and demands that they repent. Though they immediately retort that they already have, Kim states that their talents continue to be wasted on Geese and is intent on changing their "criminal ways". His new team shocks the media and it becomes a popular subject of gossip with those who hear it. In his team's ending, Hwa Jai and Raiden act as though they were "reformed" by Kim and the gullible Kim falls for the act. Parting ways with the duo, Kim realizes that he might have been "too soft" on Chang and Choi. To honor the words of his former teammates and the struggles they went through, he decides to intensify the two criminals' already strict training. PersonalityEdit Kim strives for excellence and righteousness in everything he does, be it his fighting or personal life. He is a loving husband and father, and a strict disciplinarian. He is deeply respected and admired by his acquaintances for his honesty and bravery, and has many friends amongst the characters in both King of Fighters and Fatal Fury. However, he apparently can't handle his liquor very well, as seen in his team's ending for The King of Fighters XI. One of Kim's defining characteristics is his strong, inherent sense of justice. He has the ability to tell whether or not someone is evil at a glance. As such, Kim has a special opening pose whenever he fights against an evil character, someone influenced by Orochi or any other sinister power. In this pose, he glares menacingly at the evil opponent, slowly raises his hand and points at the opponent, saying "Aku wa yurusan..." ("Evil is unforgivable...") "Hah!" before jumping into his fighting stance. Watching Kim's intro against a character is a good way to tell if the character is considered evil in the canon of the story. He is able to identify all members of the Hakkesshu, NESTSand Those From the Past, as well as Geese Howard and his affiliates, and non group-associated characters Rugal Bernstein, Iori Yagami, Ash Crimson, Silber, and Jyazu. Kim erroneously identifies Kula Diamond and Adelheid Bernstein as evil, so he isn't perfect at the ability. PowersEdit *'Sense Evil' - Kim can sense evil energy or intent in others. *'Phoenix Attack' - In the Real Bout series, Kim is able to summon a phoenix while using his Ho'Oh Kyaku. SkillsEdit *'Acrobatics' - Kim is very proficient in acrobatics using it with his Tae Kwon Do skills. *'Advanced Kicking -' Thanks to his Tae Kwon Do training Kim is able to do very fast multiple chain kicks Fighting StyleEdit Kim uses a very traditional taekwondo style. MusicEdit *'Seoul ni Ikou!' - Fatal Fury 2, Fatal Fury Special, and The King of Fighters 2002 *'Yuu' - The King of Fighters 94 *'Prisoner' - The King of Fighters 95 *'Seoul Town' - Real Bout Fatal Fury, The King of Fighters 98 *'Seoul Road' - The King of Fighters 96 *'Seoul'ssu' - Real Bout Fatal Fury Special and Real Bout Fatal Fury 2 *'Attack Me!' - Fatal Fury Wild Ambition *'The Way to Rebirth' - The King of Fighters 99 *'Wild Party' - The King of Fighters 2000 *'Nerichagi' - The King of Fighters 2001 *'Seoul Love' - The King of Fighters 2003 *'Street Dancer' - The King of Fighters XI *'Tame a Bad Boy' - The King of Fighters XIII *'Seoul Town ~Ver. Justice~' - The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match *'Kim Kaphwan' - Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture Voice ActorsEdit *Satoshi Hashimoto - Fatal Fury series, The King of Fighters '94~XI *Kazuhiko Nagata - The King of Fighters XII-XIII (Japanese voice) *Brett Beyer - Maximum Impact series (English voice) *Hiroshi Isobe - Fatal Fury Dengeki drama CD *Daiki Nakamura - animated films *David Kaye - animated films (English voice) Game AppearancesEdit *Fatal Fury 2 *Fatal Fury Special *The King of Fighters 94 *The King of Fighters 95 *Real Bout Fatal Fury *The King of Fighters 96 *Real Bout Fatal Fury Special *The King of Fighters 97 *Real Bout Fatal Fury 2 *The King of Fighters 98 *Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition *Fatal Fury: First Contact *The King of Fighters 99 *Capcom vs SNK *The King of Fighters 2000 *The King of Fighters 2001 *Capcom vs SNK 2 *The King of Fighters EX *The King of Fighters 2002 *The King of Fighters EX2 *SVC Chaos: SNK vs Capcom *The King of Fighters 2003 *The King of Fighters Neowave *The King of Fighters XI *Neo Geo Battle Coliseum *The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2 - unlockable *The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact Regulation A *The King of Fighters XII *The King of Fighters XIII Mobile AppearancesEdit *The King of Fighters Mobile *The King of Fighters Mobile R-2 *The King of Fighters Volleyball Cameo AppearancesEdit *Samurai Shodown II - randomly in backgrounds *Shinsetsu Samurai Spirits: Bushidou Retsuden (Neo-Geo CD version only) *Garou Densetsu The Legend of Wild Wolf *Garou Densetsu Special *The King of Fighters (pachinko) *The King of Fighters 2 *Days of Memories (first and second titles) - in-text cameo Anime AppearancesEdit *Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle *Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture See AlsoEdit *Kim Kaphwan/Gallery TriviaEdit *In the fan Q&A for Neo Geo Battle Coliseum, a fan asked Kim about his thoughts regarding hypocrites. In an "interview", Kim answers that any sort of lie is evil and unforgivable. He then naively asks why he received this question. *Originally he was going to be named Kim Haifon, but this was changed because it wasn't a viable Korean name. CardsEdit http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/d/de/Kimcfc1.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/7/76/Kimcfc2.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/7/71/Kimkaphwan.png SpritesEdit http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/3/32/Kimkaphwanngpcff.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/a/af/Kimkaphwanngpcffcolor.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/b/be/Kimkaphwanff2.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/0/09/Kimkaphwanrbff.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/6/69/Kimkaphwan94.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/e/e7/Kimkaphwan95.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/1/1e/Kimkaphwan96.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/0/05/Kimkaphwan99.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/b/b2/Kimkaphwan2002.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/c/c1/KimXI.gifhttp://images.wikia.com/snk/images/1/15/Kim_nbc.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/f/f2/Kimkaphwancvs.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/3/37/Kimkaphwankofxii.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/0/09/Kimkaphwanmb.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/d/d1/Kimkaphwanmakai.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/1/16/Kimkaphwanheaven.gif GalleryEdit http://snk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kim-xii.jpgKOF XII artworkhttp://snk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kim-mi2x.jpgThe King Of Fighters 2006 renderhttp://snk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kim_another.jpgKim's Another outfit in Maximum Impact series.http://snk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kim_Kaphwan1.jpgCapcom vs. SNK 2 artwork